Snow Halation
by Linevy Hime-chan
Summary: 2 tahun lalu di musim yang sama, kita bertemu pertama kali pada saat yang tidak terduga. Awalnya aku ingin lebih dekat dan ingin mengenalmu, tapi rasanya tidak akan mungkin. Aku ingin mendekatimu, namun rasanya terlalu berat. Aku merasa mungkin kita tidak bisa bersama. Maka dari itu aku sedikit demi sedikit akan berusaha tuk menjauhimu dan akan terus memendam perasaan ini.


**Snow Halation**

 **.**

Disclaimer (c) **Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : OOC*?*, Eyd, Typo(s), AU!

Terinspirasi dari lagu **µ's Snow Halation (LoveLive!)**

Menurutku kalau mau atau berminat, minna bisa membaca ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **Snow Halation**

.

Ga suka SasuHina, silahkan tekan tombol back :)

.

Happy Reading n.n

.

.

 **HINATA POV**

Sekarang sungguh musim yang indah. 2 tahun yang lalu, di musim ini, pertama kalinya kita bertemu.

Saat itu aku masih berumur 15 tahun, dan kau berumur 16 tahun. Kata semua temanku kau senpaiku di sekolah, banyak yang memuja dan juga mencintaimu. Saat itu aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang menyukaimu seperti itu. Yang kudengar kau hanyalah seorang pria yang angkuh, dingin, jenius, cuek, dan tampan. Tapi aku bingung, kalau kita satu sekolah kenapa kita tidak pernah bertemu?

Aku ingat waktu itu di malam natal, aku berencana akan membuat kue natal. Aku baru sadar kalau saat itu persediaan bahan untuk kueku ini sudah habis. Aku berencana pergi ke toko yang paling dekat dengan rumah. Nyatanya toko itu sudah tutup sejak 2 hari yang lalu, aku baru ingat ini malam natal pasti semua toko sudah tutup. Tapi aku tidak menyerah, aku memutuskan untuk menelusuri semua toko yang ada. Sudah 1 jam berlalu, sudah banyak jalanan juga aku telusuri dan semua toko yang aku temui tutup.

Aku hampir putus asa, tapi kuingat ada 1 toko lagi yang belum aku lihat. Tapi untuk sampai ke toko itu aku harus melewati sebuah gang yang penerangannya itu nol besar. Di sini aku berdiri sekarang, di gang yang sangat gelap. Aku takut kegelapan yang seperti ini, tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan keluargaku. Perlahan namun pasti aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku ini ke depan. Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil melewati gang yang gelap itu. Aku bersyukur dalam hati. Dengan mantap aku segera berjalan cepat ke arah toko yang kumaksud.

Toko itu buka! Tidak sia-sia aku pergi kesini. 'Love', nama toko itu. Dengan riang aku memasuki toko itu dan membeli semua bahan yang kuperlukan. Setelahnya aku bergegas pulang ke rumahku dengan berjalan kaki. Saat melewati gang itu lagi, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah.

BRAKK

"Hey nona cantik. Apa yang hik.. kau lakukan di jalan segelap dan sepi ini?" Tiba-tiba seorang pria mabuk menggenggam kedua tanganku erat hingga barang belanjaanku terjatuh.

"Le-lepaskan aku."

"Sayang sekali kalau aku melepaskanmu, nona. Lebih baik hik.. kita bersenang-senang dulu." Ujar pria mabuk itu sambil berusaha melepaskan jaketku.

"T-tolong! Siapa saja, k-kumohon tolong aku!"

"Percuma kau berteriak seperti itu nona, disini tidak ada siapapun hik..."

"Tolong!" Teriakku makin kencang. Perlakuan pria itu sungguh kurang ajar, aku takut. 'Siapa saja, aku mohon tolong aku. Aku takut, Kami-sama..'

"Nikmati saja nona cantik hik.." Ujar pria kurang ajar itu sambil menarik paksa bajuku.

"Jangan! Lepaskan aku!" Aku berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kurang ajar itu. Kupejamkan mataku ini, aku menangis, aku takut, aku sungguh takut.

"Hiks.. t-tolong.." Ujarku lirih.

BUKK DUAGHH

Ketika mendengar bunyi keras itu, sontak aku langsung membuka mataku. Yang pertama kulihat adalah seorang pria berambut raven, mata hitam layaknya onyx, dan juga tampan.

"Cih, apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Bocah, kau menggangguku saja!" Ujar si pria mabuk yang hendak memukul pria yang menolongku. Dengan sigap pria itu menangkis si pemabuk dan memukul bagian perutnya dengan kencang.

DUAGHH

"Pergi!" Ujar pria baik itu dingin.

"Cih." Dengus pemabuk itu kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan aku juga pria baik itu.

"Hiks..." Kulihat dia menatapku sebentar, lalu kulihat juga dia melepaskan jaketnya.

"Pakailah ini, bajumu rusak." Ujar pria baik itu sambil menyodorkan jaketnya.

"A-aku bisa memakai jaketku." Ujarku sambil mencari-cari jaket milikku.

"Jaketmu jatuh ke genangan air, pakai ini." Ah, benar juga. Jaketku basah sekali.

" _A-arigatou_ , kau telah menolongku." Ujarku sambil mengambil dan memakai jaket pemberiannya.

"Hn."

"Rumahmu dimana? Aku antar." Tanya pria baik itu.

"Ah, tidak usah. A-aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu." Ujarku sambil tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Kau tidak takut kalau pemabuk itu akan mengincarmu lagi?!" Tanyanya sambil menatap entah kemana.

" _S-sou ka_. Baiklah, aku akan membereskan barang-barangku dulu." Ujarku sambil mengumpulkan barang belanjaanku yang berserakan.

"Hn, ayo."

" _Ha'i, arigatou_ emm-.."

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Katanya dengan nada yang datar.

"Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Kau bisa memanggilku Hinata, salam kenal Uchiha _-san_." Ujarku sambil tersenyum lagi. Ah, ternyata benar kata semua temanku. Dia benar-benar tampan.

"Hn, panggil Sasuke saja." Katanya sambil melirikku.

" _Ha'i._ " Aku dan Sasuke-senpai berjalan terus menyusuri gang yang gelap itu. Kami baru saja keluar dari gang itu tiba-tiba saja..

PRANG

"Arghh.." Pekik Sasuke-senpai keras sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah.

"Kyaa.." Pekikku kaget melihat pemabuk itu tiba-tiba saja melayangkan botol kaca itu ke arah Sasuke-senpai.

"Rasakan itu bocah, khekhekhe..."

"S-Sasuke-.."

"Kau, berani-beraninya.."

BUAGH BUKK BUKK BUKK

"Arghh, bocah! Hentikan!" Teriak pemabuk itu ketika Sasuke-senpai terus-menerus melayangkan pukulannya.

BUKK

Akhirnya pemabuk itu pingsan setelah Sasuke-senpai memukul tengkuknya keras.

"Sshh..."

"S-sasuke _-senpai_ , kepalamu berdarah." Ujarku lirih sambil melihat darah yang mengucur.

"Tidak apa." Ujarnya pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya terus.

"Lebih baik Sasuke- _senpai_ ke rumahku dulu. Aku a-akan mengobatimu." Ujarku panik sambil membantu Sasuke _-senpai_ berjalan pelan. Sasuke _-senpai_ pasti sangat kesakitan aku harus cepat.

.

.

" _Tadaima_.."

" _Okaeri_ , Hinata _-chan_. Kenapa kau lama sekali..-astaga siapa dia, kepalanya berdarah." Pekik ibuku kaget melihat keadaanku dan keadaannya yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

" _Okaa-san_ , bantu aku mengobatinya. Dia begini gara-gara a-aku."

"S-sasuke _-senpai_ , ikut aku." Ujarku sambil memapah Sasuke-senpai ke ruang keluarga. Dengan sigap aku mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Selesai."

" _Arigatou_." Ujar Sasuke _-senpai_ sambil menatapku, dan tidak lama dia tersenyum kearahku. Astaga, tampannya. Sejak tadi entah kenapa hatiku berdetak cepat terus-menerus.

"Lebih baik kau mengganti pakaian dulu. Bajumu rusak kan." Ujar Sasuke _-senpai_ dan langsung saja aku mengganti bajuku di kamar.

"Uchiha _-san_ , ini sudah terlalu malam. Menginaplah disini." Ujar _kaa-san_ sambil mengambilkan coklat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Rumahku dekat sini, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang." Ujar Sasuke _-senpai_ menolak halus tawaran kaa-san.

"Aaa.. baiklah. Sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah menolong anakku tadi." Ujar _kaa-san_ sambil membungkuk terima kasih.

"Hm, aku pulang dulu." Kata Sasuke- _senpai_ sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

" _Senpai, arigatou gozaimasu_." Ujarku tulus sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hn."

BLAMM

" _Ne_ , Hinata _-chan_. Ayo kita membuat kue."

" _Ha'i Kaa-san_."

Hari ini bisa dibilang hari yang buruk juga hari yang bahagia. Buruk karena aku hampir saja di apa-apakan si pemabuk, dan bahagia karena aku bertemu senpai yang dielu-elukan semua gadis di sekolahku.

.

 **END HINATA POV**

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

.

Sekarang bulan Januari, semua masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Terlihat banyak siswa-siswi yang masih terlihat malas karena mulai harus bangun pagi kembali. Banyak juga siswa-siswi yang sedang bercengkrama setelah hampir 3 minggu mereka habiskan berlibur bersama keluarga.

Di sini Hinata sekarang, berjalan santai melewati gerbang sekolahannya.

BRUMM

"Kyaa... itu Sasuke _-kun_!" Teriak para siswi histeris ketika melihat seorang siswa sedang mengendarai motor sport warna biru tua.

" _S-senpai_.." Gumam Hinata pelan sambil menatap Sasuke dari jauh.

'Aku akan mengembalikan jaket ini sepulang sekolah.' Pikir Hinata.

" _Ohayou_ Nata!" Sapa Tenten sesampainya di kelas.

" _Ohayou_ Tenten _-chan_." Sapa Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Tenten.

" _Ne,_ Hinata _-chan_. Apa ada yang berkesan ketika malam natal waktu itu?" Tanya Tenten semangat.

"Aaaa.. ada." Jawab Hinata yang kini blushing.

"Apa itu Hinata _-chan_?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Malam natal aku b-bertemu S-.."

"Kyaaa... Sasuke _-kun_!" Teriak semua siswi terdengar ketika Sasuke melewati kelas Hinata.

"Aishh.. mereka berisik sekali. Bertemu siapa Hinata- _chan_? Aku tidak dengar tadi."

"A-aku bertemu S-.."

KREKK

" _Ohayou_ , mari kita mulai pelajarannya." Kata Anko tiba-tiba.

"Beritahu aku nanti Hinata _-chan_ , kalau sekarang aku takut nanti kita dihukum karena mengobrol di jam pelajaran Anko _-sensei_." Bisik Tenten pada Hinata, yang disahut anggukan dari Hinata.

.

KRING

"Yey! Istirahat! Shino, ayo kita ke kantin." Ajak Kiba penuh semangat.

"Hm." Jawab Shino singkat sambil mengikuti Kiba yang terlihat keluar kelas duluan.

"Ne, Hinata _-chan_ lanjutkan ceritamu." Ujar Tenten tiba-tiba sambil berjalan bersama ke arah atap sekolah.

"A-aku... sepertinya lebih baik kita bercerita ketika sudah sampai di atap sekolah, Tenten _-chan_. Disini terlalu berisik." Jawab Hinata disambut anggukan dari Tenten.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah...

"Ayo ceritakan, aku tidak sabar." Ujar Tenten tidak sabaran.

"Malam natal.. aku ditolong S-sasuke- _senpai_." Jawab Hinata yang kini menunduk malu, dan Tenten yang kaget dengan perkataan Hinata langsung saja tersedak.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. EH?! Bagaimana bisa Hinata _-chan_?"

"Ada pemabuk saat itu dan h-hampir saja aku di-..."

"Hinata?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Hinata dan selanjutnya Hinata segera menoleh mencari dimana suara itu berasal.

" _S-se-senpai_?!" Ujar Hinata dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Ada siapa _Teme_?" Tanya Naruto.

" _Kouhai_." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak biasa-biasanya kau menyapa _kouhai_ mu Sasuke.." Sahut Shikamaru juga.

"Kau mengenalnya Sasuke?" Sambung Sai.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata intens.

" _S-senpai, etto_..." Mungkin hari ini banyak sekali yang memotong ucapan Hinata, kali ini juga..

"Kutunggu kau sepulang sekolah di parkiran." Potong Sasuke cepat yang membuat semua yang ada di sana bingung.

" _H-ha'i_." Jawab Hinata refleks.

"H-Hinata _-chan_? Apa sekarang kau jadi sedekat itu dengan Sasuke-senpai?" Tanya Tenten sambil berbisik ke arah Hinata.

"T-tidak kok."

"Hoi, kau yang bernama Hinata kan? Perkenalkan namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah.

" _H-ha'i_. Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal." Balas Hinata juga.

"Hyuuga... kau adik Neji _-senpai_ ya?" Tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Ho... Aku tidak menyangka Neji punya adik semanis ini hahaha..." Ujar Naruto kencang yang membuat Hinata memerah malu.

BLETAK

" _Ittai! Teme_ , kenapa kau memukulku hah?" Ujar Naruto kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"..."

" _Teme_? Jawab aku." Paksa Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kalau tidak salah kau wakil ketua di club kendo kan?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Tenten.

"Iya senpai. Namaku Tenten, salam kenal." Jawab Tenten bersemangat.

"Iya. Kalian baru kali ini ya ke atap sekolah saat istirahat?" Tanya Naruto sambil melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Kami baru kesini sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu senpai." Jawab Tenten yang juga sedang makan.

"Tapi aneh juga ya, sebelum-sebelumnya kita tidak pernah bertemu." Ujar Naruto.

KRINGGG

"T-tenten _-chan_ sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas." Ujar Hinata yang makanannya sudah habis.

"Iya, ayo kita harus cepat. Sebentar lagi pelajaran Orochimaru- _sensei._ " Ujar Tenten sambil cepat-cepat meminum airnya.

"Ayo Tenten _-chan_ , Hinata _-chan_ , kita turun bersama saja. Lagipula kelas kalian dan kelas kami satu lantai." Ajak Naruto disambut anggukan dari keduanya.

"Kyaaa... itu Sasuke _-kun_ dan yang lainnya." Teriak seorang gadis disahut teriakan dari gadis lainnya.

"Psstt.. siapa yang ada dibelakang Naruto _-kun_?" Bisik seorang gadis yang melihat keberadaan Hinata dan Tenten.

"Setahuku itu wakil ketua klub kendo, dan yang satunya lagi adik Neji- _senpai_." Bisik gadis lain.

"He? Untuk apa mereka berdua berjalan bersama Sasuke _-kun_ , Naruto _-kun,_ Sai _-kun_ dan Shikamaru _-kun_ sih?" Tanya seorang siswi dengan kesalnya.

"Entahlah mungkin mereka ingin menaikkan derajat mereka, hahaha..."Sahut seorang siswi ngawur.

Mendengar ledekkan tadi membuat mata Hinata kian memanas. Dirinya tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu.

"Hiks..." Isak Hinata pelan.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, berhentilah menangis." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Lihat, sekarang posisi adik Neji _-senpai_ sangat dekat dengan Sasuke _-kun_ , munafik sekali dia." Ujar siswi lain yang membuat mata Hinata semakin mengeluarkan air matanya.

" _G-gomen_ hiks... S-sasuke _-senpai_ hikss..."

"Ssshh.."

GREPP

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

Jujur aku ngetik ini lagi kena WB berat '-'

Semoga fict ini ga mengecewakan kalian '-'

.

Sekian,

 **Linevy Hime-chan**


End file.
